Love On Set
by heart.the-LoVe
Summary: When Derrick Harrington, the hottest teen actor, is cast in a romantic comedy with the one and only girl who cant stand him, Massie Block, things will take a different turn than expected and one thing will lead to another. R


Derrick woke up with the suns hot rays burning his face. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Next to him was a sleeping brunette, her naked body was covered with the thin white bed sheets in the unfamiliar bed. As he let his eyes examine the room, he realized everything about it was unfamiliar. He tried getting up but his head began throbbing. He signed and fought the pain. His dirty blonde hair blocked his vision, which added on to his hotness.

Derrick found his clothes and began getting dressed. As he was pulling on his shirt, the beautiful girl, whose name he didn't know, woke up. She sat up in her bed and her bloodshot green eyes landed on Derrick's six-pack. Her eyes then danced their way up to meet his own heart-melting brown ones.

"Where are you going?" The brunette, possibly a model he met at the party from the night before, asked.

"Work," He answered and with that Derrick left without even a second glance at one of the innocent girls from his one-night stands.

As soon as Derrick left the building, he was surrounded with girls and paparazzi that bombed him with questions. He ignored it all and walked straight to his limo, which he had already called for.

"Good Morning, Mr. Harrington," the driver politely said as he opened the door for Derrick, who ignored the nice gesture.

On the way to his apartment, his phone started to ring. He picked it up expecting it to be the girl from last night, or any other girl begging for him to even consider dating them. But instead it was his manager.

"Come to my office," Ally ordered.

"After last night, I doubt I will be able to satisfy you but if you insist we can meet up later," Derrick said knowing fully well that his attitude annoys his manager who has no feelings for him whatsoever, or so she says. Derrick mischievously grinned.

"Derrick, grow up," Ally said and with that she hung up and the line went silent.

Derrick wasn't offended; he knew there were enough girls out there that would do anything just to kiss him. That is the life he lived, it was the life of a famous and beyond hot actor.

Derrick stepped out of the limo and walked into the tall building. He saw that they have gotten a new receptionist; Ally must have found out that he slept with the other one, because she had gotten the other one after he had slept with the one before. This time, the girl looked even hotter. He silently thanked Ally and walked up to her desk.

Her eyes were facing down and her thumbs moved at rapid speed as she texted her friends on her iPhone. Derrick furrowed his brows in confusion, she had the newest version of the iPhone when it did not even come out yet and even Derrick Harrington was not able to get it. Her auburn hair was straightened and it casted a shadow over her eyes as it fell over her shoulders.

"I am Derrick Harrington as you probably already know. This must be your first day," Derrick smiled waiting for her eyes to leave her phone,

Her eyes remained on the phone as she said, "First and the last."

"Luckily I came by, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to get your number," Derrick grinned satisfied with his response.

Her eyes left the screen and met Derricks. He was taken aback by the unique and fierce amber color of her eyes. "And what makes you think you are going to get it now?"

"What makes you think that you can resist me?" Derrick leaned over the counter and he let his shaggy dirty blonde hair cover most of his eyes.

"Derrick! Stop flirting with the receptionist!" Ally shouted as she walked over to him. Derrick kept his position but the brunette leaned back in her chair and smirked. "Sorry Miss. Block, ignore Derrick he is always like this."

"Like what? Conceited, ignorant, cocky, annoying, and basically fucked up?" Massie asked innocently. Derrick frowned, no one has ever talked to him like that.

"Exactly, Miss. Block; Derrick, follow me into my office I have to tell you something," Ally said.

"Why do you keep calling her Miss Block while you don't call me Mr. Harrington? Who is she to me? A receptionist to a super rich and hot world-famous actor?" Derrick remarked.

"Actually, Derr-ick, my dad is at the head of the movies business, meaning he is the boss of anyone from you to some extras. As I said before I am only here today as a punishment," She said with a satisfied smile.

"Whatever," Derrick mumbled after realizing that he was talking to the one and only Massie Block. He had no idea how he did not recognize her. Her infamous amber eyes, her shiny frizz-free auburn hair, her flawless skin and her "I-am-better-than-you" smirk. She was a model from age 8 and after 10 years of modeling, it is rumored that she may begin acting. He followed Ally into her office and took the seat in front of her desk.

"Derrick you have been casted to play that guy from the new movie, I forget what it is called. Anyway shooting is in 2 days, please do me a favor and get enough sleep meaning no parties. The producer said that they are still in need for a girl to play the main female role. I have been asked to help in the search since we have only 2 days. I have been told that it must be someone who will not fall for your stupid self and she must be gorgeous, and new, and about 18-19, and..." Ally went through a list of people and her face grew expressionless as she continued thinking about the female role. 

"Someone by the name of Mr. Hails or something like that called, I don't remember what he wanted, " Massie entered the room, and was greeted with Derricks mocking chuckle and Ally's lit face as Ally realized who will be perfect to play the role.

"I got it," Ally excitedly said out loud, "'Derrick Harrington and Massie Block' I can already see it! The producers will thank me gratefully!"

**AN:**

**I know I haven't updated Love Comes Around in such a long time but I kinda grew tired of the story**

**If anyone is interested in finishing it then they r more than welcomed to,**

**Just PM me**

**Anyway this is another story idea which I really like tell me wat you think**

**Definitely a Massington **


End file.
